Amor de las estrellas
by Chia Moon
Summary: Koushiro es oscuro, todo lo contrario que se esperaría del típico japonés. Cuando las cosas estan en declive, al punto infinito de su existencia que desea extinguir, algo, o mejor dicho alguien, interrumpe su deseo de morir. ¡Un extraterrestre en toda regla! Disculpe; ¿podría bajarse de mi espalda?
1. Chapter 1

El reto de mi adorada **Akeemi** , dibujante de unos mishiros que te caes de espaldas (l) No sé si la historia era como quiere, pero su petición me hacía mucha ilusión. Lo que voy a partirla, porque quiero escribir todas las ideas.

* * *

Su petición fue la siguiente en el foro **Proyecto 1-8:**

Koushiro no es tu clásico chico japonés, es raro, inteligente, pelirrojo y además adoptado. Por ello desde niño notó de sobremanera las diferencias entre sí mismo y los otros, como resultado de su fijación no puede hacer amigos o llevarse bien con los demás. Al sentirse tan ajeno a este mundo empieza a crecer en él un rencor y apatía a la tierra, se podría decir que también a la vida misma. Se siente como un extraterrestre y paría... cuando un día en su cuarto irónicamente aparece un VERDADERO alienígena, Mimi, que viene a aprender las costumbres terrestres y necesita de su ayuda. Ella cambiará el punto de vista amargo que Koushiro generó de la vida mientras este pasa horrorosos bochornos al tratar de ayudar a Mimi, que no entiende absolutamente nada de la tierra. (Puedes modificar lo que _quieras_ para que te resulte más cómodo, se que es super AU).

* * *

Datos del fic:

 **Título:** Amor de las estrellas.

 **Pareja:** Mishiro.

 **Ranking:** M

 **Género:** Romance/ humor y drama.

 **Advertencias:** Maltrato escolar, bulling, daños mentales. Suicidio. Humor absurdo.

 **Datos a tener en cuenta:** Ooc, IC.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados ni Digimon me pertenecen. Los OC's síp.

* * *

 **I**

 **Contacto.**

 _Humano y extraterrestre_

* * *

 _Koushiro Izumi. 18 años. Odia el mundo. La humanidad. Es un extraterrestre. No encaja. Defectuoso: Es adoptado. Ni sus padres lo quieren._

Las palabras de su perfil en el foro brillaban como luces en medio de un océano oscuro en la pantalla de su ordenador. Koushiro movió los dedos por encima de las teclas sin presionarlas, solo para jugar con ellas. Su fiel ordenador que había mejorado a su comodidad. Que casi podía meterse en el pentágono de ser necesario y ni se enterarían.

Era lo único que llegaba a comprenderle. Por desgracia, solo era una aparato lleno de cables, placa base y disco duro entre otras cosas. Nada que irradiara calor una vez se desconectaba. Tampoco le abrazaba por las noches ni le consolaba cuando necesitaba palabras de apoyo.

Ni siquiera en esos momentos, que jugaba peligrosamente con un cúter, le interrumpiría. Lo único que lo haría, sería su correo timbrando porque ha recibido un mensaje con su excelente boletín de nota. Que lo único que no le permitía sacar excelentes eran los trabajos grupales.

Cerró los ojos y por su mente divagaron diferentes situaciones. A cual peor. Ser inteligente podía tener sus ventajas, pero te convertía en el bicho raro al que debías de subirle los pantalones, encerrarle la cabeza en un retrete y tirarle la mesa por la ventana con la palabra idiota mal escrita en él.

Ser bajito daba motivos a los demás para meterte en la taquilla. Para lanzarte como si fueras un bolo contra las mesas y servir de mesa de café. Cuántos cafés calientes pusieron sobre su cabeza.

Y ser adoptado tampoco ayudaba. Para los demás era un paria al que ni siquiera sus padres amaron. Fue un recogido por unos padres que querían usarle como suplente de su hijo perdido.

Y todos sabían lo que ocurría cuando un japonés tenía el cabello natural pelirrojo. Koushiro apretó los dientes al recordar las diferentes vejaciones que sufrió. Ser encerrado en un cuarto de deportes, desnudado y que todos vieran su sexo tan solo para comprobar que realmente era pelirrojo y no un teñido. Estuvieron riéndose de su sexo durante meses.

Desde luego, ninguna chica quería verle más allá de un compañero de clases, extraño. Lentamente, empezó a obtener el terrible apodo de extraterrestre y así se sentía.

Incomprendido. Despreciado. Horrible. Una basura de ser humano.

Miró el cúter entre sus dedos. Subía y bajaba el cierre de seguridad, sacando las afiladas hojas puntiagudas. ¿De qué servía seguir viviendo? ¿Para qué había nacido? ¿Qué iba ser su cometido en el mundo?

Repentinamente, criar malvas le parecía lo más lujoso para alguien como él.

Se remangó la sudadera y miró la muñeca. Había leído mucho en internet acerca de la experiencia. No sabía si sería cierto. La sola idea del dolor a veces era algo que no le agradaba. A nadie más bien. Pero la vida dolía más, con sus bofetadas.

Le dio la espalda al ordenador, mirando hacia la puerta que tenía el seguro echado. Sus padres tardarían quizás unas horas en darse cuenta que algo sucedía. Pero tampoco entrarían al ver el seguro. Su padre solía regañar a su madre y alegaba que él ya estaba en una edad de necesitar espacio. Como si nunca lo hubiera tenido.

En resumidas cuentas, su madre quizás insistiera horas más tardes, cuando viera que no había dejado la bandeja para la cena. Puede que forzaran la puerta. Y posiblemente, se compadecerían de que les hubiera manchado de sangre la alfombra.

Suspiró. Lo sentía por ellos, pero no podía seguir viviendo.

Pero… si Koushiro hubiera prestado más atención, quizás hubiera pensado que el deslumbrar de un foco en su habitación tenía algo que ver más que con un coche que pasaba en la calle e iluminaba su habitación oscura. Si se hubiera preparado, no habría tenido la sorpresa de verse contra el suelo, el cúter resbalar de sus dedos, cortándole el pulgar y caer de bruces mientras alguien parecía satisfecho con taconearle la espalda.

…

—Aquí número 23894, localización; planeta tierra. He arribado la perfección. Aunque este lugar es extraño. ¿Pueden escucharme?

Miró atentamente hacia la lejanía mientras esperaba sentir el cosquilleo en su oreja izquierda. Puntiaguda y llamativa. Sus huesos timbraron cuando sintió la voz monótona.

—Número 23894. Recibido. Localización total: Japón. Tendrás que cubrirte con una piel asiática. Te hemos enviado los datos necesarios. Buena suerte.

La comunicación se cortó a la par que sentía toda su piel transformarse. De azul cambiaba a rasgos carne como humanos. Sus ojos se empequeñecieron. Su nariz creció. Sus orejas encogieron, ligeramente de punta al final. De su calva crecieron largos y frondosos cabellos castaños. Se miró las puntas con sus nuevas manos e hizo un gesto de satisfacción.

Un tatuaje final, en la parte interior de su brazo derecho, le indicaba el nombre terrestre.

—Mimi Tachikawa. Comprendo. Idioma, aprendido. Calidad del aire…

—Disculpe que la interrumpa. Pero… ¿podría dejar de taconearme la espalda?

Miró hacia los lados. Una habitación oscura y revuelta, con ropa a diestro y siniestro. Libros y aparatos electrónicos por todos lados. ¿De dónde había llegado la voz? Se miró los pies. Ahora planos y deformes con esos dedos extraños. Y bajo estos, una figura.

—¡Oh! — exclamó a la vez que probaba sus nuevas cuerdas vocales. Se arrodilló junto al ser humano—. ¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Es algún tipo de costumbre, ritual? ¿Recostarse contra el suelo es cómodo?

El sujeto se incorporó, mirándola con dos ojos negros fríos y acusadores. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo despuntado y descuidado. Su piel era blanca y olía ligeramente a algo extraño. ¿Sudor? Ella no podía entenderlo del todo, le faltaban datos y era por eso que estaba ahí.

—¿Quién eres? — cuestionó el espécimen humano. Por su tono de voz, era muy diferente a ella—. ¿Qué haces en mi dormitorio?

Ella sonrió y mostró su nueva caja de dientes.

—Soy Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa. ¿Tú eres un varón humano?

—Sí. ¿Qué? — exclamó retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared. Mimi rio—. ¿Qué demonios? Has aparecido en mi cuarto como si nada. Haces preguntas extrañas. ¿Qué eres?

—Pese a tener miedo, haces demasiadas preguntas— protestó inflando los mofletes—. Soy yo quien debería de hacerlo. Que para eso soy el extraterrestre. Deja a una chica ser como es. Por otro lado…

Alargó una mano y atrapó una camisa naranja en sus nuevas manos. Mientras el chico tartamudeaba como si acabara de enterarse que está a punto de morir y desprendía cierto olor a miedo y otro con ese extraño toque desagradable.

Tiró de la camisa hasta levantarla y vio el abdomen que, pese a ser plano, no era tan musculado como le habían explicado en los varones. Así que comenzó a dudar. Solo había un modo de comprobarlo.

..

Koushiro tenía un caos en su mente. Podría ser un genio buenísimo, tener un coeficiente superior. Ser capaz de sacar la raíz cuadrada más larga del mundo. Montar y desmontar un súper ordenador en nada. Pero en cuanto a mujeres; eres un fiasco total.

Y mucho más, si añadimos que la menda lerenda, acababa de aparecer en su habitación, sobre su espalda y alegaba ser un extraterrestre. Sí. Esos que se suponían eran puramente extraños, daban terror y no tenían formas de mujer, completamente desnuda y con unos, había que reconocer, atributos increíbles.

Añadiendo, manos largas. Porque con qué rapidez echó manos a sus pantalones y con total tranquilidad y curiosidad, tiró de ellos para meter su mano y tantearle sus partes.

Koushiro gritó puramente de sorpresa y sin poder retroceder por la pared, la miró estupefacto. Tenía más fuerza que él y le estaba siendo imposible deshacerse del agarre.

—¿Eres un macho entonces?

—Sí, demonios— protestó tirando de su muñeca en vano.

El extraterrestre, que decía llamarse Mimi Tachikawa, continuó magreándole sus partes, buscando algo que no parecí encontrar, con sus ojos fijos en él, cargados de curiosidad.

—P-pará— rogó jadeante.

Sentía el rubor en sus mejillas, el aliento intercalándose en su garganta y como su miembro intentaba despertar en la mano de la mujer. Pero los recuerdos lo asaltaron y al instante, la dichosa broma comenzó a sentirse nauseabunda. Las lágrimas, extrañamente, se agolparon en sus ojos.

La hembra retrocedió la mano, mirándole con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué sale agua de tus ojos?

Él se los frotó con rabia, tiró de los pantalones y gateó por el otro lado hasta caer con torpeza sobre la cama. Desde su punto de vista, pudo ver el trasero femenino y lo que seguía, desviando la mirada con cierto dolor.

 _Medio hombre._

—¿Koushiro-kun?

Unos golpes en la puerta lo alertaron. Se frotó el centro del pecho y mientras se ponía en pie, vio a la chica ir tan rápido hacia la puerta, que apenas pudo hacerle un placaje para retenerla.

—¡Estoy bien, mamá! — avisó.

—Es que… me pareció escucharte gritar y…

—Es con el ordenador, tranquila. Siento haberte molestado.

Su madre tardó un poco en alejarse de la puerta. La chica extraterrestre le miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Por qué no has abierto la puerta?

Koushiro se frotó las sienes.

—No puedes aparecer delante de todo el mundo desnuda. ¿Qué clase de extraterrestre eres?

A esas alturas, tenía que creerla. No era presa de ninguna borrachera. No tenía un agujero en el techo de su casa. La ventana estaba cerrada y desde luego, era imposible que la gente saliera a través de un ordenador porque sí.

Estaba luchando contra su sed de conocimientos nuevos y la idea de diseccionarla.

—Mi planea está a más de 548.350,201 kilómetros de distancia de la tierra. Detrás del sol. No podríais acercaros. No tenéis la capacidad de traspasarlo. ¿Qué haces?

Koushiro casi se había metido dentro del armario en busca de algo de ropa limpia. Cuando atrapó una camisa que nunca jamás hubiera comprado él, roja y chillona, junto a unos vaqueros que años atrás le habían quedado pequeños, volvió a aparecer.

—Ponte esto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la gente va vestida en este planeta— explicó. Luego le dio estúpidamente la espalda.

 _Medio hombre._

—Así que tendríamos que atravesar el sol para llegar hasta tu planeta, dices.

—Así es— confirmó ella. Escuchó el sonido de la ropa—. Esto es extraño para ponerse. No le encuentro sentido.

Koushiro se atrevió a mirarla de reojo y casi estalló en carcajadas. Se había colocado los vaqueros al revés y la camisa. Se acercó y tiró de las zonas oportunas.

—Esto va delante. Y esta parte también. Se abrochan.

Ella asintió y miró las prendas con el ceño fruncido.

—Son algo feas.

—No tengo otras de tu talla. Creo.

Receloso, se dio cuenta de que apenas era unas pulgadas más alto que ella. Ridículamente imperfecto hasta para una extraterrestre.

—¿Por qué has aparecido en mi casa?

—El punto de llegada no representaba nada importante— explicó ella de nuevo vistiéndose—. Solo llegué. ¿Qué hacías tú en el suelo?

Koushiro miró con tristeza el cúter en un rincón. Ahí, tirado sobre la moqueta. Se agachó y lo tomó.

—Quería recoger esto.

Una leve mentira. Ella no tenía por qué saber que estaba a punto de suicidarse. No importaba tampoco. Guardó el cúter dentro de un cajón del escritorio y dio un respingo al notar que sus manos palmaban su trasero. Koushiro se revolvió, avergonzado.

—¿Por qué tanto toqueteo?

Ella sonrió inocente.

—En mi planeta los machos no son tan divertidos. No tienen curvas tan interesantes y tampoco tienen un gusano que se les levanta cuando están excitados.

Koushiro sintió que hasta las orejas le ardían. Por un momento, la loca idea de hacerla ver que era el único espécimen masculino en la tierra le cruzó la mente. Pero tan pronto como apareció en su mente, la desechó. ¿Qué iba a pedirle, que se lo llevará con ella?

—¿Y las mujeres como son? — cuestionó para quitarse la imagen mental de ser calcinado por el sol—. Pareces muy humana.

—Llevo un disfraz, simplemente. Mis gustos son cómodos. ¿Verdad? Me dieron a escoger entre varias mujeres, a cuál más vulgar. Esta es preciosa.

Jugueteó con sus cabellos, esbozando una sonrisa divertida. Parecía tan natural, tan ella misma. Sin que llevara encima una piel que al parecer, no le pertenecía.

—¿Quieres ver mi forma real? — aventuró sonriendo traviesa—. Mira que eres picarón.

—¡No! Yo…

—No mientas. Puedo olerte.

—¿Olerme?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, olerte. Hueles algo raro.

Koushiro se olisqueó y la realidad le golpeó como un buzón en plena cabeza.

—Tengo… falta de agua. Solo eso— reconoció ruborizado. ¿Cuánto hacia que no se duchaba?

La chica simplemente ladeó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos dieron con la ventana. Caminó a zancadas y abrió. El aire frio les golpeó las mejillas y las orejas. Koushiro lo agradeció para cubrir el calor de su vergüenza.

Hasta que, entonces, ocurrió el primero de los problemas que acontecería desde que conoció a esa mujer.

Extraterrestre. Hembra.

Mimi Tachikawa.

Acababa de saltar por la ventana desde un tercer piso.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Sé que el principio es algo Dark, pero luego irá apareciendo lo divertido de la petición :3 Espero no lleve más de dos capítulos.

Akeemi, siento que sea horrible QnQ


	2. Chapter 2

Continuando, que no, no lo había dejado parado =D. Este sería el segundo capi de **Amor de las estrellas  
** y el próximo sería como un epílogo =).

* * *

 **II**

 **Reprodución**

 _Extraterrestre y extraterrestre. Humano y extraterrestre._

* * *

Cuando Shiro logró alcanzar ya se había metido en un taxi dispuesta a preguntar ciertas preguntas al conductor que no eran claramente aptas para un hombre que llevaba demasiado tiempo tras un volante y había aguantado todo tipos de insultos.

—¿Por qué me has detenido? —cuestionó ofendida de tal modo que su boca formó una perfecta o entre sus labios.

—Porque no puedes ir por ahí preguntándole a la gente si lleva calzoncillos o va a pelo. Es… irrespetuoso y problemático para la persona a la que se lo preguntas.

Se frotó el ceño intentando comprender cómo podía hacerle entender que la gente no iba por ahí acosando a las personas y preguntando temas tan privados como las prendas interiores. O peor; todavía podía escuchar a la mujer gritando cuando le había preguntado acerca de su órgano reproductor como si fuera un simple tema coloquial.

Mimi simplemente bufaba y dejaba que la arrastrara por el codo en dirección hacia su casa nuevamente. Koushiro hubiera deseado vivir solo para poder ponerse a berrear de ser necesario sin tener que preocuparse por lo que sus padres dijeran. Claro que iba a ser un shock si le vieran entrar con su nueva adquisición, así que se frenó en seco y buscó a su alrededor.

Podía pensar con lógicas en muchas otras tareas. Esa solo se le ocurrió una solución. Un lugar donde las paredes estuvieran insonorizadas y pudiera dar rienda suelta a las palabrotas que se le acumulaban en la garganta. Donde no tendría que preocuparse por otra cosa que no fuera darse una ducha e intentar explicarle a ese extraterrestre cómo funcionaba la vida en la tierra y especialmente, algo de educación y menos descaro.

Así que caminó hacia el único lugar posible para tal evento, con Mimi bien aferrada de su mano y tirando cada vez que veía que se detenía para curiosear cualquier cosa que le llamara lo suficiente la atención como para embobarse el tiempo suficiente para llamar la atención con algún comentario puramente inocente pero que le sacaba los colores hasta el más pintado.

—¿Dónde estamos exactamente, Koushiro?

Él se detuvo cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda, con las mejillas ardiéndoles y sopesando que quizás podría haber sido la peor mala idea de su vida. Pero si recordaba que horas antes quería suicidarse, quizás no lo fuera.

La habitación olía a desinfectante y las paredes brillaban de blanco y colores llamativos. Todo aquel color que encendiera la sangre de algún modo, ahí estaba. El suelo estaba cubierto por una moqueta oscura, ideal para ocultar manchas que era mejor ni pensar que estaban ahí. Los muebles relucían y en cajitas curiosas escondían lo ideal para pasar una noche fantástica entre esas paredes. Lástima que él nunca estaría ahí para ese cometido.

—¿Koushiro?

Sacudió la cabeza y la miró. Mimi estaba subida en lo alto de la cama, dando brincos y mirando hacia los grandes ventanales que daban una vista increíble de la ciudad. No había sido demasiado caro, pero desde luego, las vistas lo valían.

—Es un… hotel del amor —expresó a regañadientes.

Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño casi tambaleante. Más que nunca en su vida deseaba darse una ducha, refrescarse y por supuesto, esperar que las ideas se le aclararan. Tenía que poner en orden muchas cosas. Uno podía ser un genio, pero eso no quería decir que todo estuviera siempre en su mente en orden.

Cuando abrió el grifo Mimi ya estaba a su lado observando arrodillada junto a la bañera cómo el agua caía del grifo.

—Tenéis cosas muy rudimentarias.

Koushiro enarcó una ceja. Mientras que ella metía la mano bajo el agua ardiendo como si nada, él arrugó la nariz ante la idea de las quemaduras que él tendría.

—¿En tu planeta no son así?

—No. En realidad nosotros no sudamos y no soltamos viscosidad suficiente como para necesitar acicalarnos de este modo. Así que no comprendo vuestra necesidad de estar en el agua todo ese tiempo para quitaros la suciedad.

 _Y el olor_ , se dijo a sí mismo tras olisquearse a sí mismo.

—Qué suerte pues.

—No creas. Nuestras fosas nasales y el sistema de reproducción necesitan ser lubricados frecuentemente.

Koushiro abrió los ojos tanto que le dolieron las cuencas. La curiosidad empezaba a poder con él.

—¿Cómo hacéis…? No. Mejor no. Sospecho que será algo profundamente asqueroso o al contrario, íntimo. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Mimi le miró con sus ojos grandes y de color miel abiertos de par en par, atenta.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó—. ¿Vas a tener algún tipo de recato masculino cuando he palpado lo necesario? Ahora quiero ver.

Koushiro sintió que el rostro se le enrojecía tanto que podía hacer un concurso de tonalidades con su cabello.

—Es algo íntimo…

—No es algo por lo que avergonzarse. Fuisteis diseñados de ese modo. Quiero verlo todo. Venga, ropa fuera.

Como si de un ejemplo se tratara, ella se llevó las manos dispuesta a desvestirse hacia la camisa. Koushiro estaba tentado a no detenerla pero sus manos le jugaron una mala pasada deteniéndola.

—Mimi. Las cosas aquí no van como crees. La gente no va desnudándose por ahí como si nada.

—Eso no es cierto. Según la información que tenemos hay muchos sujetos que lo hacen. Incluso tenéis que hacerlo para la reproducción.

—Eso son… asuntos diferentes. Podemos estar desnudos para esos temas —explicó lo más serenamente que fue capaz—, pero también queremos tener momentos íntimos para nosotros mismos.

Mimi lo sopesó.

—¿Eso quiere decir que quieres tener un momento para ti y tu palo colgante?

Koushiro abrió la boca de par en par.

—¿QUÉ? ¡No voy a tener un momento con mi…! ¿¡Por qué diablos lo estoy repitiendo? ¡Solo sal! —suplicó empujándola hasta el exterior.

Cerró la puerta con pestillo y tras suspirar y controlar su respiración, se entretuvo en cambiarse y ducharse. Esa hembra iba a volverle loco.

En muchos motivos.

.

.

Mimi miró la puerta con el ceño fruncido, pero se encogió de hombros al rato cuando algo llamó su atención. Venir al planeta tierra para estudiarles era algo muy divertido y aunque Koushiro no le permitiera indagar de más, estaba resultando terriblemente emocionante.

Especialmente, su reproducción, su relación social y su forma de vivir.

Koushiro estaba siendo un espécimen interesante. Mucho más de lo que había esperado. Aunque el mundo estaba realmente de ellos. Y muchos, estéticamente hablando, más atractivos y con mejor olor que el chico que había encontrado. Puede que hasta más abiertos a la hora de dejarle ver ese gusano entre las piernas.

Hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos con enfado. Pero no le duró demasiado.

Se acercó hasta una caja que había junto al mueble que había estado saltando antes y que los humanos describían como cama. A su lado, en la mesita de noche, la caja brillaba junto a un cartel que avisaba de la utilización del objeto en su interior.

Lo abrió con sumo interés y sus ojos brillaron mientras su dedos se dedicaron a rasgar y sus dientes a mascar.

.

.

Koushiro se enroscó la toalla en la cintura y abrió la puerta. No podía ponerse la misma ropa hasta que estuviera seca. La había dejado tendida sobre la secadora para esos casos. No es que se sintiera la mar de cómodo en toalla y más con ese espécimen de Alíen rondando por el lugar.

Pero tan pronto como salió la toalla resbaló de su cintura para caer a sus pies cuando la vio inclinada sobre una caja mientras su barbilla se movía. A su alrededor había diversos papeles que reconocería hasta un chico como él. Cuando la vio hacer el primer globo quiso morirse de vergüenza.

—¡Mimi! —exclamó.

Ella se volvió al escuchar su nombre y sus ojos fueron de su rostro a su cintura. Su boca se levantó en una torcida sonrisa.

—Al fin me dejas ver tu gusano.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —se inclinó para cubrirse y atrapó la toalla de nuevo entre sus manos—. ¿Qué diablos estás comiendo?

Ella le miró con inocencia y extendió el paquetito frente a sus ojos.

—Saben curiosamente bien. Unos. No todos. Y se inflan. Pero cansa masticarlos y mis dientes humanos no están adecuados para esto. Quiero probar con los míos propios. He enviado unos cuantos a mi planeta. Seguro que les gustan.

Koushiro se golpeó la frente, incrédulo.

—No son para comerlos. Son condones. Los usan… para evitar que aparezca niños pequeños… que luego seguramente no serán amados. Un error.

 _Como yo…_

Se sentó en la cama apretando el puño contra la frente. Quizás había sido mala idea ir detrás de Mimi y retenerla en su experiencia. Pero no quería que la investigaran o que la tomaran por una loca. No quería que nadie le cortara las alas como hicieran con él. Pero eso no quitaba que no estaba siendo mejor que nadie y que poco podía enseñarle. La aventura que ella quería vivir no podía tenerla al lado de un hombre como él.

Tan imperfecto.

—¿Por qué estás triste?

Levantó la mirada al sentirla apoyar los dedos fríos sobre sus rodillas desnudas. Mimi le miraba con preocupación. Había dejado los condones lejos de su interés para arrodillarse frente a él y buscar una explicación a su tristeza.

Koushiro no pudo más que sonreírle nervioso y negar con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Por nada. Olvídalo. ¿Qué más preguntas tienes? —Intentó desviar el tema.

Mimi apretó los labios y se puso en pie.

—Tengo Muchísimas.

Koushiro hizo un gesto para invitarla a continuar. Mimi se sentó a su lado y movió los pies. En algún momento se había descalzado. Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Mi misión tiene un pequeño apartado que no te he comentado —murmuró haciendo un gesto con los dedos en forma de rectángulo—. Tengo que llevar conmigo a un humano capacitado para la reproducción y que pueda explicar ante los líderes todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en la tierra.

Koushiro se quedó con la boca abierta. Literalmente.

—¿Koushiro?

Rojo como un tomate se puso en pie. Ya no le importó demasiado que su toalla resbalara por su cintura.

—¿¡POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES!? ¿Es que… tenéis pensamiento de colonizarnos o algo así? ¡Una destrucción masiva!

Mimi hizo un gesto de incertidumbre ante sus palabras.

—¿Por qué deberíamos de colonizaros? ¿Destruiros? Creo que estás equivocado. Creo que vosotros tenéis de esto en vuestro planeta… lo llamáis… Algo de investigadores… O algo así. No lo sé. El caso es que puramente interés. No tenemos ideas de colonizaros. Somos un planeta normal y corriente y, sobre todo, pacífico. Si quisiéramos la guerra ya te habría matado nada más verte —añadió cruzándose de brazos con puro enfado. ¿O era ofensa?

—Yo… no… —dudó. ¿Qué demonios debía de decir?

Normalmente, hubiera hecho un millón de preguntas. La idea de otro planeta que quisiera estudiarte y no fuera para la destrucción como lo pintaban en las películas de Hollywood era inverosímil pero tan real como el enfado de esa hembra alienígena.

De repente, algo le llegó a la mente.

—¿Puedo saber por qué estás estudiando a los machos en concreto?

Mimi dio un respingo, como si acabara de preguntarle algo tan íntimo como cuál era su clave genética. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y por un instante, Koushiro deseó poder ver ese rubor en su piel natural. ¿De qué color era antes de que se pusiera el traje que la hacía ver como una humana?

—Pueeees… es una cosa muy curiosa. Ya sabes. Como cuando algo se cae y piensas que puedes recogerlo con la mente. Bueno, yo puedo. Pero tú no. Para que lo entiendas.

Koushiro frunció el ceño.

—No. No lo entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que estudies a los seres humanos machos más exactamente, su reproducción?

Mimi no contestó. Su cerebro entonces funcionó y se percató de que no era necesario ser un genio.

—No puede ser…

Mimi se llevó las manos al rostro.

—Lo es. Es la realidad. No tenemos suficiente machos vigentes. Solo nacen hembras y los pocos que están activos ya están emparejados y que se emparejan lo hacen de por vida.

—Joder.

Eso también sonaba a peli. Pero a una de esas eróticas que vendían baratas por tener una trama tan cliché que solo invitaba a tener relaciones sexuales duras y puras, con muchos fluidos y detalles en los que no quería pensar, pero que tenían a una chica nueva en la ciudad o algo parecido que iba en busca de un buen semental que la fecundara para su repoblación.

No es que él lo conociera mucho… al cuerno. ÉL los había visto como investigación. Al menos eso lo hacía sentir menos guarro mientras miraba a Mimi, quien realmente parecía tener esa clase de problema.

—¿Los humanos no somos menos… mejores especímenes para vuestra sangre y vida? Quiero decir: Sois una raza muy inteligente que tenéis inventos increíbles. Diablos, puedes ponerte una coraza humana y hablar desde la tierra hasta tu planeta. Nosotros todavía tenemos problemas para robarle el wifi al vecino.

Se llevó una mano al mentón.

—Quizás podríais usar incubadoras o algo así. Esos machos que están emparejados no pueden tener relaciones con otras hembras. ¿Verdad?

Mimi asintió. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y casi podía percibir un leve movimiento en sus orejas que aseguraba que le prestaba una profunda atención; interesada.

—¿Y todavía pueden masturbarse libremente?

—¿Masturbarse?

Koushiro tragó. Sus mejillas se cubrieron nuevamente del rubor que le empezaba a atorar la garganta. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse malos pensamientos. Era un asunto grave lo que ocurría con ella.

—Sí. ¿Vuestros machos no tienen… estos gusanos, como tú los llamas? —inquirió haciendo un gesto hacia su sexo.

Ella negó.

—Es algo parecido. En realidad, ustedes son la especia más cercana a ellos en reproducción. Vuestro extraño líquido tiene las capacidades suficientes como para fecundarnos.

—Me refiero… ¿Ese líquido de vuestros machos, no podéis almacenarlo y fecundar a otras hembras? —cuestionó sintiéndose estúpido por utilizar esos términos.

Ella le miró ofendida de nuevo.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Eso sería como engañarnos! ¿A ti te parecería bien que, si tú y yo estuviéramos en un tipo de relación completamente conectada me fuera con otro macho para tener un hijo?

—No sería lo mismo exactamente porqué yo podría dejarte embarazada… creo.

Mimi rodó los ojos con enfado.

—Solo imagínate que fuera el caso de que solo gracias a mí pudiéramos fecundar. No te haría gracia. ¿Verdad? Que otro fuera dándome sus genes cuando tú eres mío.

La forma de decirlo lo estremeció. Por un instante estuvo a punto de divagar por ese sendero maravilloso de sentirse amado, necesitado, querido… provechoso.

Pese a todo, podía entender a lo que Mimi se refería.

—Pero…

Sí, todavía había un pero. Y por la forma en que Mimi arrugó el ceño comprendió que eso que eso le molestaba.

—Están aquellos que no están emparejados.

—Estamos en las mismas. No quiero un macho que haya tenido hijos con otra hembra sin siquiera saberlo y que no haya reconocido. ¿Qué clase de cobardía es esa? No. Un macho ha de atenerse a sus consecuencias y sus labores. Si ha copulado con otra hembra o simplemente su simiente ha caído en el núcleo de otra, que se haga responsable.

Koushiro parpadeó por el modo en que se expresaba. Hasta gesticulaba con enfado.

—Tu planeta es un matriarcado o qué… —farfulló—. O un mundo lleno de hembras celosas que controlan a sus machos bien a fondo antes de emparejarse a ellos.

Mimi abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué tendría que conformarme con menos cuando soy tan apta y fabulosamente capacitada para engendrar futuros hijos hermosos y cualificadamente inteligentes? Soy… ¿Cómo le decís aquí? ¿Glamurosa?

—Aquí podemos llamar de mucho tipo a personas así —murmuró entre dientes. Aunque no podía negar que ella fuera increíblemente atrayente. Fuera del ámbito sexual.

Mimi continuó en sus trece. Relatándole la importancia de que los machos fueran fieles. Recalcando que las hembras se lo merecían y detallando un sinfín de formas de maltratar al macho que osara infligir sus reglas. No podía ni quería ni imaginárselo.

—Según tengo entendido por aquí, hay muchos hombres así y mujeres. Así que dudo que un macho de aquí os satisfaga realmente.

Mimi abrió tanto la boca que casi parecía sacada de una caricatura.

—¿Estás de broma?

—Ya. Yo tampoco me lo creo —concedió.

Si lo pensaba, los rumores de rotura que había escuchado alguna vez en la vida habían sido claramente porque alguien de la pareja había engañado al otro con un tercero en discordia. Incluso muchos matrimonios comenzaban con que el uno o la otra era la amante.

Koushiro desconocía ese mundo. La vida no le había tratado de maravillas como para si quiera tener una amante que le rompiera la cartera a deudas. Por un lado estaba bien. Por otro…

Miró a Mimi con las gruesas cejas fruncidas en un gesto de lástima.

—Lamento no poder ayudarte en más, pero la naturaleza humana no es tan perfecta como queréis verla.

—Eso es lo que nos interesa. Que no sois perfectos y aun así, bajarle los pantalones a un hombre para ver su gusano lo ves incoherente.

—¿Por qué?

—Ocultáis la sexualidad como si fuera algo recatado que nadie debe de ver. En nuestro planeta uno se siente orgulloso de lo que tiene. Y créeme —se llevó las manos a ambos senos y los apretó. Koushiro sintió que la libido le subía de la garganta para bajar hasta su zona más sensible—, esto son encantos para lucir divinamente. Pero te has empeñado en cubrirlas. Jo.

Koushiro no quería pensar en sus tetas. No realmente. Pero la imagen mental no se la podía quitar nadie.

 _Bien. De nerd incomprendido con una capacidad mental superior a la masa humana que pisa la tierra y te vuelves un condenado pervertido que solo piensa en las mamas de una hembra. Genial. Has madurado. De idiota has subido al nivel de genio pervertido._

—Porque sería problemático que fueras enseñándolas. Podrían ocurrir muchos temas y todos basados en la social relación que tiene la humanidad con lo correcto y con lo incorrecto. No es correcto que una mujer vaya por ahí desnuda sin que se arriesgue a arrestos, como algo bueno y normal, a violaciones, algo horrible y para nada bueno.

Mimi movió las cejas con cinismo.

—¿Eres consciente de que aunque te he dejado que me arrastraras contigo soy mucho más fuerte que tú incluso llevando esta corteza terrestre? En cualquier momento puedo abandonarla y te aseguro que mis dientes no son algo dulce. De todas maneras, no lo comprendo.

—¿El qué? —cuestionó intentando sacarse de la cabeza una imagen que mezclaba a Hulk con un cocodrilo.

—¿Por qué tenéis que forzar algo que es tan… placentero?

Koushiro se rascó la nuca, incómodo.

—Muchas personas no entienden el concepto del no.

—No comprendo —dudó.

—No siempre tienes ganas de estar teniendo sexo. ¿Verdad?

Ella cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Hay muchas otras que hacer.

—Bien. Pues imagínate, tú que hablas del concepto de ser fiel, que vas por la calle para encontrarte con tu pareja en un bar en el que habéis quedado. Te interceptan varios hombres y por más que quieras deshacerte de ellos, te maniatan, golpean y abusan sexualmente de ti. Y te aseguro que tú te has negado repetidas veces, pero a ellos no les importa nada tus negativas. Solo quieren tu cuerpo, usarte, destruirte...

Apretó los labios y se frotó la frente con el puño cerrado. El dolor de cabeza debido a soportar las ganas de llorar empezaba a hacer mecha en él.

Mimi estaba a su lado, callada, como si intentara absorber toda esa información. Cuando pareció que era suficiente, se puso en pie, con los puños cerrados.

—Bien. Razón de más para que haya hecho mi investigación.

—¿Tu investigación?

Ella cabeceó. Le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió abiertamente.

—Ya he escogido compañero.

Koushiro abrió la boca para negarse.

—Vendrás conmigo, Koushiro.

Pero por más que lo hiciera, no existiría negativa alguna.

Esa mujer había decidido. Y él, era su presa.

Un Alienígena había llegado a su casa para desbaratar sus planes. No solo le había llevado a locas situaciones. Si no que encima, lo escogía a él como futuro macho de emparejamiento.

 _Guau._

* * *

 ** _Notas de autor:_**

 _Intenté que Mimi la liara parda. Espero haberlo conseguido a su modo. Ya el próximo final, final =).  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Y llegamos al final, como prometí. No quería alargarlo más, asi que adios **Amor de las estrellas**

 **III**

 **El elegido para mí**

 _Híbridos._

—He terminado.

Koushiro sacó la cabeza por debajo de la cama flotante mientras ella le sonreía desde la puerta. Una boca perfectamente estirada y cuyos dientes hubieran asustado al más pintado. Sus ojos parpadearon mientras le miraban, con ese brillo que Koushiro había aprendido a interpretar.

Se puso en pie y se limpió las manos en el trapo más cercano mientras ella casi volaba hasta su altura. Una que sobrepasaba considerablemente. No le llegaba más que al pecho y ella siempre tenía que inclinarse para que pudiera besarla. O tomarla del talle era una odisea.

Cualquiera que los viera, besarse o abrazarse pensaría en el declive que era todo aquello. Extraño, incomprensible.

Él continuaba sin entenderlo del todo.

Si echaba la vista atrás se recordaba a sí mismo sentado en la cama de un hotel del amor con un extraterrestre en sus propias narices, sonriendo de par en par en una carcasa que no era ella era misma. Tras la hembra se había abierto un agujero oscuro que enseguida puso a trabajar al curioso que había en él. Pero sin darle tiempo a vestirse si quiera, ella lo empujó dentro y tras un viaje bastante movidito en los que la gravedad jugó una mala pasada con su estómago, llegar al nuevo planeta fue casi como darse un garbeo en barco —exceptuando que tu cabeza de pronto estaba en tus pies o al in revés, cosa que en un barco se agradece que no pase—.

—Este será nuestro hogar.

Había dado un respingo al escucharla hablar, de una forma diferente, el mismo tono de voz que escuchara la noche que había querido suicidarse y por culpa de su intromisión, ella lo evitó.

—¿Qué dices? —había exclamado con la sorpresa y el temor en la garganta—. ¿Y el aire? ¿Y si muero? ¿Y las posibles causas de muerte al salir del planeta? ¿Seguro que no quieres comerme? ¿Queréis comeros mi cerebro por algo?

Ella le había mirado perpleja, mientras su disfraz o coraza humana iba desapareciendo de su piel y dejaba ver sus formas alienígenas. Y tal y como le había dicho, se percató que no era tan diferentes de las humanas.

Cuando se rio fue como una canción melodiosa.

—No voy a comerte. Te he elegido como mi macho para toda la vida. Nadie te hará nada. Oh, pero antes hemos de cumplir ciertos rituales. Además, no vas a morirte. El mismo oxígeno de tu planeta hay en este. Ya te dije que éramos muy compatibles.

Koushiro se percató de que era cierto. El aire que entraba en sus pulmones parecía incluso más limpio que el terrestre y pese a que la flora era puramente geométrica y sin sentido alguno a sus brillos extraños, parecía tan viva y brillante. La tierra era volcánica y el suelo estaba lo suficiente caliente como para que sus pies no se helaran.

Y a su alrededor había más… más Mimis.

Grandes y altos, con rostros semejantes y color de piel inusual. Algunos con cabello, otros tenían cierta barbita apenas visible y los hombres no ocultaban para nada su masculinidad. Koushiro se sintió, para su pesar, muy pequeño en muchas partes de su cuerpo.

—Has regresado.

Ambos se volvieron hacia otra hembra, cuyo vientre estaba sumamente inflamado y, gracias a su piel pálida se podía ver el crecimiento de un feto en su interior. Koushiro se sintió tan maravillado que casi sintió ganas de palparlo, si no fuera por sus alturas lo detuvieron y el macho que se interpuso frente a él, sin obviarlo.

Estiró el cuello para poder verlo y jamás podría olvidar el rostro severo del macho, que parecía haber leído sus intenciones. Tenía una escasa perilla rubia en la barbilla y sus ojos brillaban demasiado azules.

—¿Es el macho que has elegido, Bcijd?

Mimi asintió con orgullo y se lo mostró más a la hembra, la cual inclinó la cabeza para mirarle, de arriba abajo. Frunció el ceño al notar la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo y levantó la mirada, con unos tonos rojizos que le llamaron la atención, hasta Mimi.

—¿Es defectuoso?

—¿Qué? —mascullaron ambos a la vez.

El macho levantó las comisuras de los labios al escuchar su voz y cuando Mimi entró en su campo de visión casi se había sentido aliviado, si no fuera porque tiró de la toalla bruscamente y quedó completamente al aire.

Ambos extraterrestres —aunque en ese momento lo era él—, esbozaron el mismo gesto de sorpresa. El macho se cubrió la boca con una mueca burlesca.

—Ahora está flácido —protestó Mimi mirándole con enfado—. Cuando se hinchan son mejores. Ya lo sabéis.

Fue el turno de la hembra de gruñir y el macho casi pareció satisfecha, porque su miembro se crispó como saludo. Koushiro apartó la mirada.

—En fin, te los presento. El macho es Ymita, que en tu mundo humano se traduciría como…

—Yamato —respondió el macho inclinando la cabeza muy levemente—. Y ella es Kmi, cuyo nombre terrestre sería Sora.

La hembra le había sonreído con calidez aquella vez. Koushiro se presentó lo mejor que pudo, ajeno a que en un futuro fueran a ser uno de sus mejores amigos. La charla hubiera continuado de no ser porque otro macho se acercó a ellos.

Era más fornido y alto y de su cabeza salían castaños cabellos revueltos. Los tres extraterrestres, incluso las hembras, inclinaron la cabeza como saludo.

—Tma —saludó Yamato.

—Eso sería Taichi en tu mundo —susurró Sora guiñándole un ojo—. Es nuestro jefe. Es joven, pero lo heredó. Su hembra es una de nuestros médicos, así que tendrás que verla sí o sí.

Koushiro asintió, maravillado por las marcas en la piel del nuevo macho, quien se detuvo ante él, rodeándole y enarcando una ceja al ver su miembro. Pareciera que eran como animales, juzgándose por el tamaño. Era peor que estar en la escuela y observar entre maravillado y asqueado como se la median en clase.

—¿Es tu espécimen?

¿Por qué diablos todo el mundo le preguntaba lo mismo? Más tarde lo comprendió. La importancia de que una hembra hubiera escogido y lo que ello conllevaba.

—Sí. Su nombre es Koushiro —expresó—. Dmijp en nuestro idioma. Ahora mismo iba a llevarlo a la enfermería e instalarlo.

El macho cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Bienvenido, terrícola.

Y luego se marchó. Simplemente, desapareció. Como si hubiera sido tragado. Los demás no dijeron nada y Mimi se volvió hacia él para guiarlo hacia su nuevo mundo.

Pasó diferentes sistemas de revisión de los que prefería no acordarse y cuando finalmente se cansaron de esperar que su cuerpo reaccionara con ellos —porque al parecer eso era un halago para Mimi—, lo dejaron salir.

El edificio le había impresionado y era demasiado neutro, limpio y acogedor. Tanta blancura siempre le había dado pánico y sin embargo, se sentía cómodo. Ninguna hembra le había mirado de más una vez se acostumbraron a la noticia y los machos decidieron dejar de medir su interés hacia él a base de su sexo.

Aunque se habían molestado con él cuando demando algo para cubrirse por pudor, pues las telas únicas que permitían eran las de las camas y para usos especiales —claramente de reproducción— o noches frías.

Mimi lo había llevado a su propio hogar y no tenía mucha diferencia de lo que sería un apartamento cualquiera del mundo humano, quitando con que las camas flotaban y que había mucha tecnología avanzada a la que estaba ansioso por hincarle el diente.

Ella lo dejó pastar a sus anchas y le explicó las cosas que necesitaba saber de su mundo, su futuro y especialmente, del porvenir.

Dos días después se habían casado casi sin que lo esperase. En realidad, era una unión especial y poco tenía que ver con el matrimonio humano. Pues la lealtad era lo que más apreciaban esos seres y cuando él prometió serle fiel a Mimi por el restos de sus días, los machos gritaron y cantaron canticos que casi le rompieron los tímpanos y las hembras lloraron tanto que casi inundaron el planeta. Mimi había estado entre ellas hasta que decidió llevárselo consigo.

—Ahora tendremos sexo —explicó.

Koushiro había mirado a su alrededor con espanto y ella se echó a reír.

—Has de olvidar que estás en la tierra. Aquí no nos escondemos de nada. El sexo es algo natural. He de reproducirme al igual que las demás hembras. Quiero tener a tu bebé, porque eres el macho que escogí.

—Pero eres… más grande que yo y… —balbuceó sin sentido.

Ella lo medito.

—La verdad es que los machos que vi en las revistas median lo mismo casi que nuestros adolescentes, así que pensé que estarían bien. Pero es verdad que tú no llegas a la altura base.

Koushiro apretó los labios, ofendido. Muchas veces había recibido burlas a causa de su estatura de chica en vez de varón. No podía pedirle más al cuerpo. Sus huesos no se habían estirado más. No podía ser un jugador de basket como eran los de ese planeta o del suyo propio, si lo pensaba.

Mimi no pareció percatarse, porque continuó con su perorata imparable, hasta que se detuvo, le soltó de las manos y corrió hasta el macho llamado Taichi. Este y ella intercambiaron algún tipo de conversación que provocó que él le entregara algo y ella regresó hacia él con esa sonrisa suya iluminándole el rostro.

—Ya tengo la solución —expresó mostrando el objeto en cuestión que se pegó a su muñeca.

—¿Un transformador de células? —cuestionó sorprendido—. Pero eso hará que…

—Que vuelva a tener forma humana —respondió emocionada a la par que apretaba el botón—. Así, no tendrás problema alguno. ¿Verdad?

En realidad, él era muy reservado y nunca hubiera pensado tener relaciones delante de nadie. Mucho menos hubiera pensado que un día estaría viviendo en un planeta de extraterrestres, casándose con uno y estar dispuesto a tener relaciones sexuales con él.

Pero cuando vio a Mimi desnuda en forma humana, su cuerpo reaccionó de sobremanera y aunque muchos machos a su alrededor empezaron a aplaudir, él supo que no tenía motivos para echarles cuenta cuando su hembra, estaba delante de él y totalmente dispuesta.

El paso del tiempo ayudó a que Mimi tuviera que necesitar menos su coraza y que aprendiera a besarla sin que los dientes le hirieran —cosa que pasó más veces de las que deseaba y partes muy sensibles— o que Mimi podía dormir sin cerrar los ojos.

Incluso ahora, tenía que ver cómo su hijo iba creciendo en el vientre de su esposa de una forma puramente interesante como intrigante. Por eso, se enfocó en estudiar todo cuanto podía de ellos y sus costumbres.

Hasta el punto que terminó siendo uno de los muchos investigadores que tuvieran que ver con el planeta tierra y profesor terrestre.

Volvió al presente para acariciar el vientre de su esposa y luego la miró.

—Está sano y rosado, como ha de ser.

—Tendrá tu piel —indicó ella muy segura de ello—. Pero será especial. Por cierto —recordó—. Hoy es el día.

Koushiro asintió y caminó con ella hacia la salida, atravesó los pasillos impolutos y se reunió con el resto en la plaza central, donde Taichi se removía inseguro de un lado a otro, mientras su hembra y su hermana sacudían la cabeza y sonreían.

Koushiro avanzó hasta estar frente a la segunda hembra.

—Jimkai —saludó con cortesía—. ¿Me dejas darle un último vistazo a tu brazalete?

Ella se agachó para mostrárselo, encantada.

El holograma mostraba su coraza, de una chica dulce y encantadora, con cabellos cortos castaños y ojos por igual. Ningún fallo.

—Quiero encontrar un macho encantador como tú, si me permite Mimi decirlo —expresó.

Mimi gruñó a su espalda, pero no objetó.

—Espero que lo encuentres. Te he dado una buena lista de ellos —explicó—. Los he estudiado al dedillo. Pero lamentablemente, es tu corazón y el del macho el que han de decidir.

Jimkai, quien sería Hikari Yagami en su mundo, le sonrió y se incorporó para saludar al resto de sus familiares y desaparecer bajo el agujero oscuro que Koushiro disfrutó apodando agujero transportador que marea.

Más tarde, se encargarían de recibir un mensaje de ella y seguir sus pasos mientras iba en busca de un buen chico que la hiciera feliz. Solo esperaba que fuera tan curioso como él. Que viera la vida de otro modo después y que comprendiera la importancia que había tenido que Mimi apareciera aquel día en su casa, salvándole la vida.

Había sido un genio con depresión.

Ahora era un genio con amor.

Aunque el amor llegara de las estrellas.

 **Fin**

 **24 de septiembre del 2017**

 **Gracias por leer, por su paciencia y por acompañarme hasta el final.**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Sé que parece rápido, pero conté todo lo que quería. Y encima, metí un Sorato que me encantó y Koumi que me divirtió mucho pese a su gran OOC. Lo siento por ello.

Todo es inventado y cualquier posibilidad de coincidencia es pura casualidad.

Muchas gracias por leer, en serio =). MI primer Koumi larguito, terminado :D


End file.
